20 second
by anseol-ssi
Summary: Tidak ada jarak diantara kami , tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuhitung selain detik-detik tak terlupakan itu . Krisbaek ..jangan lupa review


20 Second

Pairing ; Krisbaek

rating; T

**Happy reading and don't forget review**

* * *

Pagi yang tenang di Seoul International High School…

Kim Jong In masuk kelas membawa berita heboh "kalian semuas coba tebak Oh Sehun akhirnya benar-benar mengencani Luhan katanya mereka….", matanya tidak sengaja melihat kertas ujian Kris di meja Canadian-chinese itu. " ya tuhan! Kris apa-apaan nilaimu?!".

Nilai 0,2 terpampang sangat besar dengan spidol pemilik nilai cuma diam meratapi nilai amat sangat buruknya.

" satu .. dua...tiga …empat … satu..dua …tiga..empat " , Byun Baekhyun berhenti didepan pintu kelas, memutar grendel pintu .Seperti biasa tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran gadis itu murid lain sibuk berbicara satu sama lain. Seolah tak kasat mata dia langsung duduk di kursi paling pojok belakang dekat jendela , mengeluarkan setumpuk buku dari tasnya dan mulai menghitung. "Satu…dua…tiga ,….,….tujuh…delapan..." hitungannya berhenti, sepasang mata tajam menatapnya dari arah kursi para murid populer di deretan depan. \.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sambil terus menghitung.

_Kris mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka .Gadis imut berambut coklat berjalan bolak-balik di dalam kelas sendirian menghitung setiap langkahnya "Satu…dua…tiga...satu…dua…tiga…satu.."._

"_Hey Kris jangan senyum-senyum sendiri".Kris menjitak kepala teman berkulit gelapnya " sst jangan berisik".Kai ikut mengintip "oh anak aneh itu ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengintipnya"._

"_Tidak ada sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?". Kai melirik Kris "entahlah semacam sindrom apa namanya ya aku lupa ..aneh tumben kau peduli"._

_Kris hanya menyungingkan senyum ._

"Jadi ini dikali…lalu dibagi…kuadrat.." gumaman-gumaman keluar dari mulutnya .

"Byun Baekhyun ?".

Napas Baekhyun tertahan, "aigoo 3 senti " dia nyaris terjungkal ketika menggumamkan perkiraan jarak wajah mereka.

Kris tersenyum, "heh? Kau bicara apa sih?" .Rambut pirang Kris disinari cahaya matahari dari jendela, dua kancing atas seragam putihnya terbuka , Baekhyun berusaha tidak memperhatikan detail kecil itu.

"Kau mau apa ?" tanya Baekhyun perhatiannya difokuskan pada soal .

Kris mengusap tengkuknya "ehm begini ini tentang ujian perbaikan nilai seongsaenim bilang aku harus belajar denganmu ya maksudku kau mengajariku mau kan ?".

_Ne , Aniya bukan eh .._ otak Baekhyun berpikir keras menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris ."Kalau kau tidak mau aku minta orang lain saja ", Kris berjalan pergi."Eh tunggu ne aku…. mau ".

"Oke jam 4 di rumahmu nanti kuantar" kata Kris tanpa berpaling.

Jam 4 lebih 30 menit ." babo, babo, babo aku lupa " dia menenteng tas yang terlihat kebesaran dipunggungnya. Lorong-lorong sekolah sudah sepi .Baekhyun mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena melupakan janjinya dengan Kris .

"Aih terlambat 30 menit artinya 1.800 detik ..".

Di depan salah satu kelas Kris menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok .Tangan kanan nya memantul-mantulkan bola basket ke lantai.

Baekhyun menghampiri Kris "K-Kris sudah lama menunggu ya".

"It's okay Baek aku juga sempat lupa " .

Untuk beberapa saat hanya bunyi pantulan bola Kris yang terdengar.

_Enam…tujuh…delapan… _ kepala Baekhyun naik – turun bersamaan dengan bola basket yang dipantulkan Kris. _Hmm so cute _komentar Kris Dia tidak bisa menahan seyum karena tingkah Baekhyun . Kris berhenti memantulkan bola"ayo pergi" .Baekhyun menganguk kecil.

Mereka berhenti di tempat parkir.

"Naik ini?"

Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun "Ne , wae Baek tidak suka mobilku ?".

"Eh bukan itu, apa kau sudah cukup umur …".

"Tenang saja aku cuma memulai sedikit lebih cepat masuklah".

_1 jam kurang 3 menit lagi ujian akan selesai Kris masih belum menjawab satu nomor pun..Pikiranya sudah buntu dengan berbagai angka di setiap soal .Dia menoleh kebelakang gadis di pojok deretan belakang yang dia sukai sejak setahun lalu sedang asik mengatur pensil-pensil di meja .menurutnya Baekhyun adalah gadis korea tercantik, terlucu dan terimut yang pernah dia lihat dari pertama kali dia menginjakan kaki di negara ini sampai sekarang._

_Guru Lee menggebrak mejanya "Wu Yi Fan! tolong Hadap kedepan! Park Chanyeol , Jong In berhenti menggoda Kyungsoo "."Kyaa! guru Lee ludahmu menyembur" Luhan , teman sebangku Kris mengibas-ibaskan tangannya kemudian meleletkan ludah mikroskopis gurunya ke baju Kris ."Hoy Lu menjijikan"._

_Guru Lee menggebrak meja lagi "SILENCE! Waktu ujian sudah habis kumpulkan soal kalian sekarang"._

_(SKIP)_

_Kris dipanggil Guru Lee dikantornya._

"_8 tahun aku mengajar belum pernah ada murid yang kuberi nilai seburuk ini sekarang pilih ujian perbaikan nilai atau tinggal kelas ".Mau tidak mau kris harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan nilai untuk mata pelajaran metematika seorang diri."Aku pilih ujian"._

"_Baiklah 2 hari lagi..kau boleh pergi aku sarankan kau belajar pada Byun Baekhyun gadis itu adalah kebalikanmu.. "_

_Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya "..akan kulakukan"._

Baek POV-

Aku mengambil setoples kue coklat dari rak menjejerkan satu per satu kue di meja lalu menumpuknya di piring . Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku sejak kecil, memang aneh tapi sulit dihilangkan kadang aku saat aku bosan, frustasi atau sedang gugup aku akan mulai menghitung dan menata .Tidak lupa aku mencuci tanganku .Kulirik Kris yang ada di ruang utama apartemen keluargaku dia asik memainkan handphone tipisnya .Huh ! dasar tower sapiens dijelaskan tidak paham-paham , pantas saja nilainya seburuk itu dia bahkan tidak berusaha mengerjakan soal sendiri untung saja dia sangat tampan ( bukan berarti aku menyukainya ).

Aku kembali ke ruang utama Kris melemparkan senyumanya padaku .

Aish! bisakah dia tidak tersenyum seperti sekarang aku masih bingung bagaimana mengartikan senyumannya setengah mengejek mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang konyol baginya mungkin dia berpikir aku aneh yah yang itu sudah biasa mungkin dia memikirkan sesuatu untuk mempermalukanku mengingat dia anak populer dan aku anak payah .Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa anak seperti dia mau belajar denganku dan apa yang kupikirkan eomma dan appa baru kembali besok mungkin lusa harusnya aku tidak mengajak anak laki-laki kesini .Jangan -jangan dia... oke Baekkie jangan berpikiran buruk.

Kuletakkan piring itu di meja , jujur saja mataku sakit melihat nilai di kertas ujian Kris setengah saja tidak ada ,besar sekali lagi tulisanya .( yeah aku lebih suka melihat wajahnya daripada nilainya tapi aku tidak menyukainya)-_-

"Kita mulai lagi sekarang nomor 20 …" aku mulai sibuk mencorat-coret rumus dan angka tidak seperti Kris yang dari tadi mencoreti kertas dengan bentuk-bentuk abstrak tidak jelas.

"ini dikali… kesini. lalu selesai.". Kris menggaruk-garuk kepalanya .Dia kelihatan sudah tidak berminat .

Hening , tanganku menjengkali pinggiran meja .

"Kau menderita OCD kan " kata kris tiba-tiba.

"Aniyo " bantahku.

"Dari caramu menjengkali meja , menata kue-kue itu , kau mencuci tanganmu setiap keluar masuk dapur kau jelas menderita OCD ".

Aku menatap tajam Kris meski kalah tajam dengan matanya lumayan berhasil .Aku benci orang yang mengtetahui nama sindrom bawaanku .Kris terlihat merasa bersalah " eh mianhae kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu".

"Gwencana aku sudah biasa" .

, "Mian aku hanya penasaran padamu….. kau sangat cantik tapi tidak begitu diperhatikan disekolah" .

Mwo! Kris Wu, tower sapiens tertampan seantero sekolah itu bilang aku cantik .Aku tidak tau semerah apa mukaku , aku mulai menghitung ruas jariku saking gugupnya .( apa tadi aku bilang dia tertampan seantero sekolah..ahk sudahlah aku tetap tidak menyukainya).-_-"

"Baek.." bisa kurasakan hembusan napas Kris di sudut pipiku . Wait! sejak kapan dia duduk disampingku . Jarak kami mungkin sekitar satu kepalan tangan.

"Kau mau mendengar sesuatu yang menarik " bisikan itu seperti sengatan listrik bertegangan rendah ditelingaku. . Aku sedikit bergeser menjauh "eehm .. lebih baik tidak ..".

Sudut bibir Kris terangkat. Dia terlihat 3 kali lebih tampan dari sini .(oke aku sedikit menyukainya hanya sedikit ).

"Johahae Byun Baekhyun"

3 kalimat 8 suku kata 19 huruf alphabet cukup membuatku kena serangan jantung ringan .Dia menyukaiku..menyukaiku… Byun Baekhyun gadis aneh penderita OCD yang selalu gugup didepan orang lain.

Kris menatapku lurus ( aku hampir nyaris menyukainya ) "Baek, will you be my girlfriend?".XD ! bahasa inggris memang jadi bahasa pengantar di sekolah kami tapi saat suara bass Kris yang mengalunkannya apalagi artinya dia memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya tubuhku terasa seperti keju parmesan leleh.

Aku menghitung ruas jariku lagi , panik itu yang kurasakan aku takut dia hanya bercanda atau mengerjaiku saja ."Tapi…tapi..Kris …kau pasti bercandakan".( Kumohon kau hanya bercanda ..kumohon tidak …)

Kris menggeleng pelan ."jika kau tidak mau..".(Jebbal jangan minta orang lain..)

"Ijinkan aku menggambil sesuatu darimu ".

"Apa itu?"

"Your first kiss".

Tidak ada jarak diantara kami , tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuhitung selain detik-detik tak terlupakan itu

1 detik..

Kris menempelkan bibir lembutnya ke bibirku.

2 detik..3 detik….4 detik… 5detik…6 detik…7 detik

Bibirnya semakin menekan .aku memejamkan mata.

8 detik..9 detik

Perlahan dia melakukan lumatan-lumatan kecil.

10 detik…11 detik…12 detik

Kris merengkuh tubuhku .Aku mulai bisa menikmati detik-detik berikutnya ,kulingkarkan lengan pada lehernya sebagai pegangan.

13 detik..14 detik…

Aku menyesap bibir Kris, membalas ciumannya.

15detik…16 detik…17 detik …18 detik…19…detik…

"Euuhm~ " aku melenguh nikmat (kuharap tidak terdengar seperti seorang slut yang minta ditiduri )

20 detik…..

( aku positif menyukainya).

Hidung kami saling menempel .Aku menarik napas sebanyak mungkin menghembuskanya sedikit demi sedikit. "Ne aku mau jadi pacarmu" kataku setengah sadar .Kris tersenyum smirk.(Gleg! jangan-jangan tadi aku memang terdengar seperti slut yang minta ditiduri).Kris sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Dia menciumku lagi .untuk kali ini aku berhenti menghitung . Ciuman itu seperti tak terbatas..

**END**

* * *

Annyeong , ada author newbie disini , maaf klo FF ini terlalu pendek atau alurnya ngak begitu jalas.

Tapi author bakal berterima - kasih banget klo para reader mau ninggalin review .So plis review sebelum kalian ninggalin halaman ini.


End file.
